


By The Stars I bleed

by Firehedgehog



Series: Bleeding Fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaurs, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Time Travel, Transformation, creatureharry, heat - Freeform, many mates, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with Hermione  and a book from the restricted section, Harry was just the victim. He wakes up as a centaur, in the mating season. he never thought he'd wind up with a male centaur harem, or...well pregnant at all. Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picabone99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picabone99/gifts).



I don’t own anything, with I did then harry woudl be getting screwed by every magical creature out there in the book series.

By The Stars I bleed  
By Firehedgehog  
Giftfic for Picabone99

Chapter One: Awakening

He woke with mud caked on his face and drying, his nose felt as if someone had repeatedly punched it yet somehow managed not to break it. Breathing came out in small rasps, one of his ribs was definitely bruised but thankfully not broken.

Groaning, harry slowly opened his emerald shaded eyes and winced at the sun hitting his eyes. With a sigh he realized his glasses were cracked to pieces and were useless, reaching a hand up he pulled them off leaving him in a fuzzy world, so fuzzy he was almost blind.

You would think that the wizarding word would have created an eyesight correction potion ro spell, but he was out of luck. But the non magical world had surgeries that might fix it, even at the stage where he was practically blind.

Slowly Harry got up, or at least tried to get up, for his lower half seemed to weighing a million tonnes.

“Hermione, you are so in trouble when I get back to the castle,” Harry growled, for wherever he had ended felt like the forbidden forest.

Squinting he focussed on his legs, and felt his jaw drop.

He had to be seeing things, for he was pretty sure he should be seeing legs there and not a ebony horse body.

“I must be seeing things,” Harry said rubbing his, causing dried mud and blood to flake away.

Pretty sure the pain was causing him to see and feel things, he managed to get to his feet with the help of a rather large tree, then went looking for a pond or something to at least clean up.

As he walked around in a fuzzy world his memories became clearer, and how he had ended up here.

It began with a book of course, how Hermione had gotten it out of the restricted section he hadn’t known but the fact she had wanted to practice a spell in it. He of course had been there, and of course being her best friend would allow her to use it on him.

He’d protested of course, it was a spell from the restricted for goodness sake. Hermione was smart, but sometimes common sense seemed to flow out the window when it came to books.

The last thing he remembered after that was a ‘oh oh’ then pain, then darkness.

Harry at that moment finally found water, and found the fact that he was not hallucinating a lower half of a horse aka centaur.

“The book burns,” Harry hissed angrily, being a wizard was hard enough without suddenly switching species.

He had to get out of the forest now, and why was he starting to feel so warm.

Harry slowly walked through the forbidden forest, getting used to four lower limbs instead of two. He bit his lips nervously, while he could feel his magic under his skin still he didn’t have his wand to focus.

He better not come across one of the giant spiders.

Emerald eyes blinked as he stumbled into a grove that looked like it was in the first swellings of spring life, a sweet musky scent entered his node, making his nether regions harden.

“Oh, a statue of a centaur,” Harry said, making out a very old weathered statue on the far side of the grove. Coming closer he studied it as best he could, and soon blushed realizing it was in fact a statue of two centaurs in full rut.

That scent came to his nose again, and he shifted realizing the scent was actually making him ache in ways he’d never thought possible.

‘Why are the two centaurs both male?’ Harry thought, then remembered from Hagrids that Centaurs were actually all male and only during mating seasons did one choose who breeders would be.

“Ah, wonderful,” a male voice said, startled Harry moved to see that four large battle scarred centaurs had entered the glade.

“Its been years since someone entered the sacred mating and breeding glade,” said another centaur of the four.

“Wait.. Breeding,” harry squeaked, but to low for them to hear.

The four walked to him, bring that scent that was driving him crazy with him. The largest was a white with grey fur and mane/tail/hair and owner of the first voice. The second was actually only a tad taller then Harry’s new height, he was chestnut brown in colors. The last two were twins in all ways, and were blue-black coloring.

“Your young, but in your first rutting heat. Its been years since we had a breeder,” the first said as they surrounded him, Harry felt the world began to drift away as the sweet sweet scent overwhelmed him.

“So sweet smelling,” Harry managed to say, the first centaur smirked at him, circling him ot take in hsi sweet young form,.

“You will quiet enjoy this, and I hope the four of us bring you many foals,” the first said.

It was a shock to Harry’s heat addled mind when he was mounted, even more as a thick long length entered his virgin entrance.

Harry screamed, but a scream of mating as the other make thrust deeper and deeper in himself swelling with life giving seed. The neo centaur moaned and cried out as the first claimed him hard before allowing himself to cum within Harry.

He felt himself moan as the first centaur pulled out still dripping cum.

“I am Lu Qas,” the first male said to the shivering neo centaur.

Then the second centaur claimed him, and to Harry’s shock was even larger.

He was well into mating shock when the Centaur named himself Merry.

Then it was the twins, who tag teemed and cummed repeatedly inside him. There named were Haji and Hani.

Then the cycle began again, and his belly swelled with there life giving seed.

Finally the fivesome tired and rested, with Harry the breeder in the middle.

As he fell deep asleep, protected by his new mates Harry wondered what would happen now. He couldn’t exactly return now, especially since he was pretty sure with all that mating he was definitely knocked up by now.

He’d figure it out in the morning.

TBC


	2. Far away yet not another land

I don’t own anything, with I did then harry woudl be getting screwed by every magical creature out there in the book series.

By The Stars I bleed  
By Firehedgehog  
Giftfic for Picabone99

Chapter Two: Far away yet not another land

He woke to a bladder crying in pain, slowly Harry woke to his mates scent and the urge to empty. Mates, that was a shock. He moved t the treeline of the grove, and managed to water and fertilize a tree without any problems. Looking at his horse stomach, he was shocked to see it still swollen with his mates seed.

It was then he realized that he could see very well, and it was night with not even a star sprinkling the heavens.

‘I’m guessing Centaurs see better at night, better to stargaze’ Harry thought, well at least he wasn’t blind.

One of his mates stirred, Haji woke and now that he could see better realized the twins human parts were Japanese. Lu Qas seemed Korean, and his final mate Merry looked Scotish. He hadn’t realized Centaurs came in more forms then pretty furry human halves.

“How do you feel beloved,” Haji asked, nuzzling his neck, Harry blushed feeling himself becoming interested again even with his body sore from there matings. Heck he was still covered by dry cum, which if he wasn’t covered by fur there he’s be itchy like hell.

“Sore,” Harry said, trying to not move much.

“You would need food, we all used much energy,” Haji said, speaking of the mating rutt they’d all been in.

“Yes.... but... I have something to tell you, your going to hate me,” Harry cried out, for he wasn’t even a true centaur even if his body was one at the moment.

“What worries you my beloved,” Haji asked worriedly.

“I’m not a real centaur, I mean... I was a wizard till a friend messed up a spell,” Harry said, and waited for the disgust, but to his shock his mate just gently captured his lips with his own.

“Ah, that explains your confusion. Beloved, all centaurs but the stargazer clans were humans once. We were cursed by a dark lord so long ago his name was lost, every now and then newbloods will join the clans when someone recasts the curse,” Haji whispered.

‘Damn it Hermione’ Harry thought, only she would cast a curse by thinking it was something else, some researcher she was.

“Stargazers?” Harry asked frowning, for he realized that the centaurs he knew of must be the ones that hadn’t started human.

“Bah, they are driving themselves to extinction through imbreeding and being killed off for stupidity. They were born through dark magic modifying magical horses, they rape and pillage human females to breed and then breed the children to the parents to get more foals. They say they read the stars, but they twist what they see to make themselves seem hated by humans,” Haji hissed.

“Oh...” Harry said wide eyed, he hadn’t realized the centaurs he knew were not real centaurs.

“Ah I’m sorry beloved, I did not mean to be so angry. They just cause so much trouble for u true centaurs,” Haji said calming down, and once more kissing his lips.

“I for one woudl like to know our mates name,’ a cheerful voice said, and it seemed that Merry had awoken.

“Harry Potter,” he said, dreading reaction to his way to well known name..

What he had no reaction but his two awake mates nuzzling and kissing him, he realized that something other then just the transformation/curse happening.

OoOoO

1919... not good at all, it was hours later with all four mates awake and talking that he found out the date, or at least year. It was one mentioning that the humans had ended there first world war last year, he’d travelled in time.

‘So... my best female friend. Cursed me and somehow threw me through time, and I was in full heat. Oh, and while in the past I get pregnant’ Harry grumbled in his, but allowed those thoughts to fade since his mates were feeding him interesting plants.

“How long exactly will my...” Harry began blushing, to finally to just point to his swollen cum belly that size made his mates look proud.

“Eleven to twelve months depending on how many foals your carry,”Lu Qas said thoughtfully.

“How any... not many. I’m rather small,” Harry said still blushing.

“Ah, I’ve seen one breeder is the past of a threesome carry six foals at once,” Lu Qas said smiling in memory.

“Six... how is that possible,” he protested.

“It is centaur magic, the most you will look will be as if you carry twin foals. We’ll know how many you carry once your nipples form in six months down below,” Hani explained.

“Oh...” Harry said and fainted.

OoOoO

“I.. Have better not be carry that many foals at once. I’m barely sixteen and in twelve months I’m about to be a mother. I am not ready for that many foals,” Harry snarled angrily, his mates looked scared as all makes became when ones pregnant mate raged.

“Shhhh love, all will work out,” Lu Qas promised. “We centaurs age ver slowly and live very long lives compared to humans and wizards. We can always work up to six foals,” he leered.

Harry pushed him into some bushes.

OoOoO

Hermione was going crazy, she’s missed up the spell and now Harry was missing.

“I need help,” Hermione finally said to Dumbledore, she was going to so loose house point for this, and Harry would kill her for this. Or at least not talk to her for a few days, and for good reason.

TBC


	3. Right in the kisser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right proud of the fact i got three chapters plotted, written and posted in one night. well i'm off to shower then become comatose tonight. enjoy

I don’t own anything, with I did then harry woudl be getting screwed by every magical creature out there in the book series.

By The Stars I bleed  
By Firehedgehog  
Giftfic for Picabone99

Chapter Three: Right in the kisser

The sun was setting was a small herd of five travelled through the forbidden forest, a forest no where near as dark as it was in his original time. In the three months he’s been here, Harry had yet to come across the stargazer clans. He wondered when they had come to the forest, and when his type of true centaur had left.

Harry smiled at his mates, he’d come to know his centaur harem much better since that fateful day.

Already he could feel his foals forming, but he wasn’t showing much yet in the barrel.

He swished his tail to flick a bug away, enjoying the way the twins licked there lips and hitched there penis’s all to ready to mount him.

Pregnancy hormones rocked, especially when it wanted him mounted hard and thrust deep inside him. He had four happy mates that would very very happily do just that for him.

It... was after one of those hormonal mateathons that he learned why there was only the stargazers clan in the future, his mates were actually the last of there type before harry appeared. They’d been happy not to be a breeder, especially since none of them really had the personality to carry and raise young.

Harry was ashamed he’s once been a wizard, wizards had wanted true centaurs as slaves and when that failed hunted them down hunted them down.

He was literally the mother of the next generation, they’d searched hundreds of years till they found each other and been very happy to find a newblood mother for there foals.

‘I carry a future for them’ Harry thought smiling, for once a future without Moldywarts clouding his future. He wondered if this would change the future, since they’d died out in his original timeline as far as he knew.

They knew he was from the future, it wasn’t something he’s hide now anyway.

“Wasn’t there a private little grove a few minutes away from here,” Harry leered at his mates, perverted leers grew on there faces and there paces increased.

OoOoO

Dumbledore was a great man, this Hermione was glad for. If anyone could, it would be he that brought Harry back.

“Hmm.. Its seems to be a time travel and transformation spell all twisted together, I think I can reverse thsi is about two hours,” Dumbledore told the sixth year.

“Oh thank you, thank you,” Hermione said in relief, as of now Harry had been missing three hours.

OoOoO

There better not be six foals in there, since Harry was definitely at least carrying twins.

The proud fathers were rather smug at how big he was getting at five months, worse he still had six to seven months left. At this point in time he was slower and always burning and itching to be mated hard, as he got bigger it got harder but the four took it as a challenge.

“I have found a good winter nest for us love,” Lu Qas said coming to where Harry was resting, and Harry was glad since it was the end of fall now.

“We’ll need to gather a lot of long grass and other things, my pregnancy is going to get rather uncomfortable soon,” Harry grinned, magic might make it seem like only twins but twins were already on his bladder.

“What’s that light?” Merry asked peering at the night sky, and all five looked up.

They never got a real answer for harry screamed.

“Love!” Haji cried as there mate vanished in a flash of light.

OoOoO

Dumbledore was rather pleased when the reversal worked, but his eyes popped open when harry reappeared naked and with a rather large pregnant belly.

“Poppy, definitely Poppy is needed,” Dumbledore muttered, and definitely rethink hsi plans of getting Harry together with Ginny.

OoOoO

Harry woke in what seemed unfamiliar after all this time, a bed styled for humans wasn’t something he’d seen since he’d ended back in time.

Yet, thoughts on beds would have to wait since the foals were definitely on his bladder. He opened his eyes and thrust a blanket off, and freaked.

Yes freaked, since he couldn’t feel his mates anywhere and thsi was definitely hsi home time.

‘And human apparently’ he thought angrily, his body was in a pair of rather loose pajamas that was started to get tight over his stomach that looked nine months along but no where near that far along.

Frowning he got up and stumbled to the bathroom, almost falling a few times no longer use to human legs.

“Ah my boy,” Dumbledore said as Harry excited the bathroom twenty minutes later.

Harry stared at the Wizard angrily. He was sexually frustrated and heavily pregnant, and he could feel that he was centaur still even while in human form at the moment.

So he did what any other heavily pregnant person wanted to do when kidnapped.

Harry was rather proud of giving Dumbledore a black eye, knocking him out was a bonus.

Now he just had to find a way back to centaur form and hope his mates were still alive in this time.

TBC


	4. Interlude: Dude, where’s our mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have an small interlude posted for all of you, and i hope to get another chappy out before xmas. we'll see how it goes. I've also noticed half the fun in writing this series is chappy/interlude titles. lol

I don’t own anything, with I did then harry would be getting screwed by every magical creature out there in the book series.

By The Stars I bleed  
By Firehedgehog  
Giftfic for Picabone99

Interlude: Dude, where’s our mate?

“Our mate is missing,” Lu Qas said angrily.

“I think I noticed that,” Merry grumbled.

“Yeah, and what will we do about it,” Haji asked.

“The wizards just probably just pulled our mate to his original time, and will force him back to being human,” Hani said stomping a forehoof angrily.

“I do not know what to do, I do not have as much magic like our mate and none of us have power to time travel,” Lu Qas said brokenly.

“We’ll just have to have a longer plan to get our beloved one back where he belongs,” Merry said thoughtfully.

“A longer plan Merry! He’s almost a hundred years in the future!!!” Hani yelled angrily.

“You forget, we know the date he vanished from. And true centaurs like ourselves...” he said trailing off, smiled followed.

“Our aging factor will only age us a few months,” Haji said relieved.

“There’s only one other thing,” Merry said quietly.

“What is it?” Lu Qas asked worriedly.

“We need to find a way to walk around humans without then realizing what we are, otherwise we’ll never get near our mate.”Merry pointed out.

Yes, that would be a big factor.

TBC


	5. Back to the future no delorean needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits of revenge, humor... and if you don't get the chapter title its tiem to watch some movies

I don’t own anything, with I did then harry woudl be getting screwed by every magical creature out there in the book series.

By The Stars I bleed  
By Firehedgehog  
Giftfic for Picabone99

Chapter Four: Back to the future no delorean needed

Harry winced as he sat at his desk, his school assignments ready for the teacher to take them. To his annoyance he’s been forced to continue two days after returning to his original time.

Thankfully he had his own room, since it would have been rather awkward for the pregnant teen to share at this point.

Mind you, everyone’s reaction to his large pregnant belly had been hilarious, even the Slytherins had freaked out and avoided him.

What didn’t please him was that Ron, Dumbledork and others were trying to pressure him to abort his foals.

Yeah right, he might look human but he was a true centaur and in this time the last of there race. Why the heck would he kill his babies! The fact he was frozen in human form was annoying, a human form was not meant to carry centaur foals.

His belly was even bigger now since it had been a month since his return, the insane size and roundness of his belly would have been comical if it wasn’t himself walking around with it.

He was a month without his mates claiming him and his horniness level was insane. He could barely concentrate on his work so grades suffered (not that the neo centaur actually cared at this point), if he didn’t get relief soon he was going to kill something.

That or prank someone.

His eyes narrowed and realized he hadn’t gotten his revenge on Hermione, he was still pissed about her using that spell and then bring the book to the headmaster. While he was happy to meet his mates and carry there foals, Hermione had only cared about losing points after he had vanished.

She was no friend of his, and he had to make her pay...

He also wanted the book, it contained the curse that created the true centaurs and that way they could make more neo true centaurs.

OoOoO

Harry groaned and rubbed his belly, his foals were being active making it hard for the centaur teen to concentrate. He gently rubbed his rounded belly, feeling the foals move within, before shifting to his feet and emptying his bladder yet again.

He had to find a way to change to his centaur form, the weight of the foals on a human size bladder was actually painful.

“Please relax loves, your mother is trying to gain vengeance on the bitch that had Dumbledore pull us back and on Dumbledore,” Harry whispered as he got back to his desk and really comfortable bed (apparently poppy had changed the chair to take his growing weight/body and keep him comfy), in front of him was a small potion that was tasteless and had no smell.

The Weasley twins hadn’t liked what they had heard of what Dumbledore had done trying to abort another’s child was illegal and could make the person unable to carry again in the future. This little potion was there work, and they agreed that Granger had gone beyond the line on what a friend did not do.

He wondered if she still remembered her partial transformation in second year, he hoped she’s enjoy what happened now.

OoOoO

Harry ate his dinner with relish, the sweet taste of radish on his tongue. He’d come to love vegetables since his pregnancy began, especially the spicer vegetables. He’s adored the shocked expressions on his mates reaction when they ate some of his food not realized that there was very spicy vegetables in also.

It was then that Dumbledore stood up, and gathered up everyone’s attention.

“For the next two months we’ll be having a guest teacher from Korea, he’ll be teaching certain types of magic that is rarely learned. Everyone will have to take the class, since the ministry arranged it. I’d like for everyone to welcome Professor Lucas,” Dumbledore said and the door to the great hall opened, everyone clapped as a grey haired man around twenty entered.

Then as the man passed the table harry was seated at he glanced at him, and winked an eye.

‘Lu Qas’ Harry thought is shock, it was his mate.. But he was human.

Of course at that moment Harry’s revenge on Hermione activated, there was a scream as the bushy haired girl vanished.

“Meow?’ a confused cat said sitting in the bundle of once fitting clothing.

Harry hid his grin, lets see how she’s changing species and being in heat.. A heat and transformation that would not end till she mated and knocked up.

Then he pulled his attention back to Lucas aka Lu Qas, if one of his mates was here where were the other three?

OoOoO

“For the last time, Lu Qas can get in easy. We have to wait for now to get in,” Merry snarled, the twins pouted knowing that at the Castle a mile away there mate was.

“This... is annoying,” Hani said, really he’s been waiting forever and needed to get some mate time.

OoOoO

Harry worriedly walked back and forth in his rooms, he was worried and overjoyed. Is first mate was in the castle, but he had no idea on how to get close to hsi mate without Dumbledore realizing what was going on.

His head snapped up as someone knocked on the portrait, curious on who it could be he waddled over and opened the door open a crack.

Ebony eyes peered into his own emerald, a familiar leer over Korean features.

“Hello Love,” Lu Qas said happily, Harry smiled and let his mate in.

OoOoO

Lu Qas felt awe as he gently placed a hand on his mates gravid stomach, below the taut skin he could feel his children’s movements. He’d dreamed of this moment, ever since his beloved mate had been stolen from them. Tears slipped down hsi face as he gently kissed near Harry’s belly button, he was not letting his mate vanish again on them.

“How are you human looking?” Harry asked from his position from his comfy chair, Lu Qas caught his hands in his own and kissed them gently.

“Much spellcrafting. We could not follow you through time so we had to wait. I should be able to unlock your centaur selves form within a week or so. Human form cannot be healthy for carrying the children,” Lu Qas told him.

‘You better, my stomach will be bigger then me at this rate. And I’m horny as hell and had no relief since I was taken,” Harry grumbled.

“Horny you say, I do know the mating rituals of humans,” leered the grey haired man, and somehow got Harry to the bed and undressed. Lu Qas breathed deeply at the sight of his proof of his mates fertility, the large belly making him even more attractive.

Slowly he shifted Harry till his mate was on his side and cushioned with pillows, he licked his fingers and shifted them into the suction of his mates ass, Then slowly stretched, preparing him as a human body needed.

Harry moaned and shifted, his hormones making him all the more sensitive to his mates actions.

Then slowly Lu Qas Slipped his hardened member into his mate, and began to thrust deep and hard into the little breeder. Harry cried out as Lu Qas quickly hit his pleasure spot, his old penis already hardening released his own cum as Lu Qas reclaimed Harry as he planted his seed in his gravid mate.

“Oh My god,” Harry cried as Lu Qas seemed to somehow go even deeper within him, Lu Qas continued to pleasure his mate with his manhood with all the energy and stamina a centaur had.. Which was a lot.

“Lu Qas,” harry screamed as his mate continued to claim him, then somehow the mates fell asleep as there stamina grew less still with Lu Qas deep within him.

OoOoO

“He’s claiming Harry without us isn’t he?”

“You have to ask, we’d all do the same.”

“Damn it.”

TBC


	6. You don’t always have to dig two graves for revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed yet, the ficcy was set as a series so i could post the images of each character. Go check that out if you haven't yet

I don’t own anything, with I did then Harry would be getting screwed by every magical creature out there in the book series.

By The Stars I bleed  
By Firehedgehog  
Gift fic for Picabone99

Chapter Five: You don’t always have to dig two graves for revenge

Hermione was not a happy feline, she’d been accidentally locked out of the tower after Poppy explained that she could not reverse the spell but had to let it wear off. She knew those idiots in the tower were laughing. Why else would they not let her in.

Unhappily she looked for a place to stay the night, and decided that Hagrid with the animal obsession would be the best place to sleep, he’d probably have a bed ready for her in moments.

Meowing unhappily she heading to the hut the half giant lived, and hoped that he would know why she feeling so hot.

Something suddenly sniffed her behind, startled she spun around to see that it was Fang who was Hagrids main pet.

Then to her surprise a paw came down on her, pressing her onto the ground, she gave out a cry.

“Meow” (hey) she protested, weirded out as he shifted his body behind and above her, then lowered.

Then Hermione was crying in bliss, as only a cat in heat finally getting relief could.

OoOoO

There was something to feel smug about when one wakes up to find ones mate still buried deep inside you still, Harry smirked when any shift of his body sent jolts of pleasure through him. Thankfully since he was already pregnant, last night hadn’t knocked him up.

Yet he had to disengage from this lovely position, for his bladder was screaming and he had to clean the cum off before heading to class. Sighing he ignored the jolts of pleasure and tried to wake his mate, a mate who would have to get back to his own rooms so to get ready for teaching.

Waking up was amazing, and a half awake Lu Qas didn’t even realize that with every movement he was sending his mate moaning and was actually hitting his pleasure spot.

Harry shivered as he felt cum spray from his penis with every movement, now orgasm’s were an interesting way to get up especially when said mate thought they were dreaming.

The ebony haired centaur pouted as his mate woke up the rest of the way, but sighed in relief as Lu Qas released him and he could waddle to the bathroom to empty his bladder.

“That was a fun way to wake up,” Harry smirked as he came back, feeling proud of his cum splattered body, his mate leered.

“Would rather use our real forms, but that was fun,” Lu Qas responded, then with a giggle Harry pulled his mate into the washroom to eventually clean up and get the day started.

OoOoO

Hermione groaned as she slowly came aware, the ground was cold underneath her naked body but something warm was above and wrapped around her. Slowly she tried to get up, plans on getting even on whoever had pranked her.

You did hear the try part, for she found that whatever the warm thing was trapped her in position. The movement also shifted something that her exhausted mind had missed, how she didn’t know.

She then began to scream, realizing that it was Fang covering her in more then one way with his knotted length inside her.

OoOoO

Harry smugly waddled through the halls to class, while still extremely uncomfortable with his ungainly pregnant stomach he finally had relief of another type.

Sex was such a lovely stress remover, the rest of his stress would be removed when he could return to his centaur form and return to all his mates.

He swore and changed direction. Damn the ever small bladder of a pregnant human body.

OoOoO

Hermione shivered as she slipped through the castle a ragged blanket covering her, her body shivered in shock of Fang claiming her.

She thankfully managed to avoid everyone through the process of secret passages, the tower was empty as she slipped inside and up the stairs.

Tears crawled down her face as she rushed into the female showers, she scrubbed and scrubbed angrily as she tried to removed the emotions and feelings caused by that event.

“Oh god.. please god,” Hermione whispered sobbing, and curled into a ball under the cooler shower water.

She placed a hand on her belly, which was supernaturally thick with fangs cum.

The muggleborn was smart, and she knew that this couldn’t be good.

Hospital wing, she needed to get there now.

OoOoO

“Damn them,” a male voice said, finding another of his herd dead. The centaurs of the forbidden forest might not be real centaurs, but they thought of themselves as the true ones. It didn’t matter that incest made the tribe of the forest the last of there people, they would outlast the damn humans in the end.

As he watched the body only a few minutes dead, decomposed and vanished in seconds, showing the magic holding the body together was flawed.

“This one was a breeder too,” Bane snarled, there last one too. He needed a new one now, there tribe needed fresh blood again.

Grumbling he walked back to where the herd was staying today.

Not to far away but out of scent distance Merry smirked, he remembered the star tribe killing his parents as a foal. He’d thankfully escaped there grasp, not wanting to be a breeder to there vile people.

“Wonder how many I can kill till Lu Qas gets back with our beloved,” Merry smirked, if he was lucky all of them and the forbidden forest would become an enchanted forest again... well, after they got rid of the giant spiders it would.

OoOoO

“I’m sorry Miss Granger, your pregnant,” Poppy told the muggleborn, Hermione gulped feeling sick to her stomach.

“But that’s impossible, I might have been cursed into cat shape but dogs and cats can’t breed!| Hermione protested, placing a hand on the gentle curve of her cum belly.

“Those are non magical creature’s Miss Granger. No matter shape you are, you are still magical and Fang is magical type canine no matter how much a coward he is,” the nurse responded.

“Then get rid of it, I won’t give birth to non human half breed,” Hermione snarled, so angry she missed the peeved look on the nurses face.

“That is impossible, magic itself from the curse makes stopping the pregnancy impossible. It would kill you, after the babies are born we can find a home for them out of your sight,’ the nurse responded.

“P...pups.. As in more then one!” Hermione shrieked, then fainted.

“I get more and more worried about the children every year,” Poppy sighed, tucking the girl into hospital bed.

TBC


	7. All your bases belong to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chappy before epilogue, but there will be one-shots and other mini fics in this series.

I don’t own anything, with I did then Harry would be getting screwed by every magical creature out there in the book series.

By The Stars I bleed  
By Firehedgehog  
Gift fic for Picabone99

Chapter Six: All your bases belong to me

Lu Qas was a happy centaur, after so many years he was finally no longer feeling blue balled.

His mate was alive and still growing with foal, and he'd finally just located the damn spell to return his beloved to his true self.

Human style sex was interesting, but he would rather plunge himself into his mates depths in there true forms.

That, and he was rather curious on how many foals his beloved carried. The nipples did not show in this two legged form.

OoOoO

“Score, that has to be at least ten points,” Haji cheered, sounding like the teenager he looked like. At the moment the twins looked human, so that the stargazer clan wouldn't realize the true centaurs still lived.

A cough filled the air, the duo turned to look at a human looking Merry who pointed at the group of stargazers killed in a rather strange trap.. which looked like it belonged in minecraft.

“Okay.. I think you just won the point contest right there,” Hani sighed, they watched as the bodies dissolved within moments.

“Right, this group is done. Now.. lets hit there village,” Merry said with an angry edge to his voice, they nodded also burning with hatred to the disgusting false centaurs.

The twins nodded and started moving much to fast for a human, even if they were in human form at the moment. The Stargazers clan had killed the there parents, one who was heavy with child so could not escape.

There father would have never left there carrier, they'd been born the same day and mated happily... they could not face existence without the other.

Hani closed his eyes, hearing the screams, the smell of blood, and the horrible horrible laughter.

OoOoO

Harry smirked, it had been annoying to get to this hidden spot behind a false wall in the castle. Pregnacy made secret passages very difficult.

But now he could peer into Dumbledore's office, without the 'I'm a light lord' spotting him.

He sneered angrily, knowing this man didn't really care for anyone but himself and the pleasure it brought.

This spell, was in the restricted part of the library.

The book hadn't been removed or destroyed since one needed a lot of magic. He had a lot, even with pregnancy eating it up.

“Karma bastard,” Harry whispered angrily, he could only laugh as the man vanished.

OoOoO

Let it never be said that Harry could get revenge on those that thought of themselves as gods. 

And godhood, was what Dumbledore saw in the mirror when he looked.

“This.. isn't right,” Dumbledore said looking at his reflection, he'd woken up in a strange run down building without his wand.

Last he remembered he'd been trying to come up with a plan, to get Potter to agree that the foals were abominations against god.. aka him.

Really, if the boy had wanted a child Dumbledore would have been only too happy to take his ass.

At the moment that would be impossible though, he seemed to be fourteen years old.. and a girls. She had sun bronzed skin, bright blue eyes and large melon breasts.

“Oh dear..” s/he breathed out with a voice one would call glorious.

“Well now,” a male voice said, startles s/he spun around to see a huge man bound with muscles enter the room, a tattoo or a withered rose on his neck.

“Where am I!” Dumbledore demanded, but came out sounding like he purred it out.

“Looks like a have a new bitch,” the man smirked, showing off yellow teeth.

“I demand to be let go,” s/he demanded, and then to hir shock realized her wand was missing.

“Pretty little thing like you, I have quiet a list for claiming your ass,” the man said happily.

“Of course, I can't give them a virgin.. and if you get pregnant... that's a nice kink too,” the man said, Dumbledore never got a chance to call his familiar, in shock at how fast the man was.

OoOoO

Harry hummed to himself as Lu Qas prepared the ritual, he was resting in his chair naked. Rubbing a hand gently around his stomach, soon he'd be in a much more suitable body and hope that no harm had come to the foals from this form.

“What did you do to Dumbledore, the castles going nuts trying to find him,” Lu Qas asked, looking up briefly from the ritual.

“Karma..” Harry said simply.

“What do you mean?” Lu Qas asked confused.

“I found a spell, teh spell forces a punishment on the person for all the wrong things they've done in life. It's a three part spell, the first was finding there karma balance, the second was that you has enough power to pull it off, and the third activates it,” Harry explained.

“Do you know what the spell did to him?” Lu Qas asked as he fixed a mistake.

“Dumbledore called himself a light lord, the man was more a dark lord then Voldemort. The spell tells you a bit about what he did for that karma, raping children then stealing there memories. Selling underage children into brothels... and that's just the tip of it,” harry said looking sick at just a little the spell showed him.

“Disgusting, so very unlikely we'll here from him again,” Lu Qas finally said.

“Very unlikely..” Harry said softly, trying not to remember what Dumbledore had done to any children born of his rapes.

OoOoO

The man left the room, looking it behind himself.

On the bed the pretty neo girl lay there unmoving, in shock of the massive invasion of her body.

Cum covered her chest, from when the man had forced his member down her throat a few times.

Karma and Fate were a bitch, and sooner or later it caught up.

OoOoO

“Its ready,” Lu Qas said, Harry nodded as his mate helped him up and into a circle big enough for both his human form and true form.

TBC


	8. Epilogue: That's all folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te end of this ficcy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the end to this series. but there will be other one-shots and side stories. Also, I'm opening up this verse in hope people would like to write stories of other true centaurs born of the curse, Harry's children fo course i have dibs. lol

I don’t own anything, with I did then Harry would be getting screwed by every magical creature out there in the book series.

By The Stars I bleed  
By Firehedgehog  
Gift fic for Picabone99

Epilogue: That's all folks

In the end, Harry literally walked out of Hogwarts with his mate. With Dumbledore who knows where, the school was in chaos while looking for him. Harry was literally his true centaur form as he left, moving much faster then his foal bound stomach in human form had allowed.

Outside the school bounds he felt warm seeing his other three mates waiting for him, also in human form so not to be detected.

“Try not to get kidnapped love,” Merry said smiling, Harry laughed.

“I'll leave that to the humans,” Harry said, thinking of the book he'd packed away. He may be literally the mother to the next generation, but they would have proper true centaur mates.

“We have a nice hidden grove picked out, mind you we had to get rid of the stargazers first.. but it worked,” Hani smirked.

“Lets get going, we have some catching up to do,” Harry leered.

OoOoO

Hermione Granger carried to cat style term, and gave birth to a litter of five or a new species of cat-dogs. Her form also soemhwo turned back into a cat, Poppy couldn't seem to reverse it.

In her freaked out state, she ran from the Hospital wing and tried to escape the wizarding world.

She shouldn't have tried to go by Hagrids hut.

Fang jumped her, smelling the one he'd bred before.

No one could find her after he dragged her off, but many of her future litters were wanted as familiars in the future.

OoOoO

Dumbledore... never escaped from his new home.

He'd found himself raped repeatedly, and with child rather quickly. He was quickly addicted to drugs, doing many degrading things to get more.

Karma, was making him exactly what he had doen to others.

When born, the baby was adopted by a couple through the black market.

Dumbledore would unknowingly enlarge the amount of 'muggleborns' this way, especially with the many he would carry in the future.

OoOoO

Harry swore as he felt his final Foal slipped out, his bother was covered with sweat and other liquids from giving multiple births.

“Looks like we managed six on the first try,” Harry said tiredly but happy.

As he watched his newest colt joined his brothers drinking at the nipples of his horse half, which was bursting with milk.

“The fun part will be naming them, and at least we have a two year gap before your fertile again,” Haji said.

“Oh, at least we can still have fun till then,” Harry leered.

END


End file.
